PLOF
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: OC REGIONAUX - Centre veut se déclarer à Pays de la Loire. Nord-Pas-de-Calais a une intuition. Centre et Pays de la Loire sont au pieu. Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais sont à la porte...Et plof.


Titre : PLOF

Rating : T

Personnages principaux : Centre, Pays de la Loire, Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais

Résumé : Centre hésite à dire à Pays de la Loire qu'il l'aime. Nord-Pas-de-Calais à une intuition. Centre et Pays de la Loire sont au pieu. Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais sont à la porte...Et plof.

Crédits : Francis (dont l'importance dans cet OS est majeure) appartient à l'auteur d'APH. Les autres sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour un défi du jeu "Fic en chaîne " de la Ficothèque Ardente. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pays de la Loire était au bord des larmes au beau milieu d'un couloir du célèbre bâtiment des meetings régionaux. Evidemment, tout le monde s'enfichait. Pays de la Loire était TOUJOURS au bord des larmes ! Le blond vénitien au yeux vairons verts et bleus cherchait activement Centre. Evidemment, il ne le trouvait pas. Evidemment, comme il ne le trouvait pas il s'inquiétait. Evidemment, comme il s'inquiétait, il se faisait mille et un scénarios catastrophes dans lesquels la timide petite région pouvait avoir été capturé par des extraterrestres (ou par des américains), torturé par des indiens transsexuels armés de plumes (ou par des américains), forcé à regarder l'intégrale des épisodes de Plus belle la vie par des téléspectateurs lobotomisés (ou par des américains), assailli par des fangirls hystériques (ou par des américains) et enfin, ses souffrances auraient été abrégées par cet idiot de crétin de pervers de Corse (ou par des américains).

Rien qu'à la pensée de son cher Lucas que la vie aurait abandonné faillit le faire pleurer. Non. Il devait être fort. Fort et droit pour rendre hommage à cette courageuse et gentille petite région. Et venger sa mort. Il ferait envelopper le corps de son ami dans du satin et recouvrir de lys blancs. Ainsi, il partirait en paix et atteindra le Paradis qui lui était dû.

Héla,s un doute persistait...C'était son rôle, à lui, Pascal, de protéger Lucas...Et si Centre lui en voulait au point de ne jamais trouver le repos éternel ? Qu'il le hantait à jamais ? Que son fantôme le suivait à jamais ? Qu'il découvrait où étaient cachés ses magazines pornographiques ? Et si Arthur essayait de le ressusciter mais se ratait ? Qu'il devenait un zombie dévoreur de chair humaine ?! Seigneur ! Et si les américains se lançaient à la chasse de ce zombie-Centre à grand coups d'armes nucléaires et de gazs mortels ?! De nouvelles pandémies se développeraient, des millions d'innocents mourraient, la panique s'instaurerait dans les grandes villes !

- Pays de la Loire...

Les gens se cacheraient dans leurs caves, dans des souterrain, l'humanité toute entière serait condamnée et...

- Pays de la Loire...

...Le taux de natalité serait au plus bas tandis que le taux de mortalité crèverait les plafonds démographiques ! Ce serait...Ce serait la fin du monde !

- Laisse, Lucas, tu n'as pas assez de voix...PAYS DE LA LOIRE !

Pascal sursauta violemment, arraché de force à son scénario digne d'un mauvais film de science-fiction. La première chose qu'il vit fut Stefan, un grand sourire aux lèvres, visiblement content de lui avoir fait peur. L'enfoiré. Et à côté, plus grand de seulement deux centimètres, tout rougissant d'avoir la main du breton posée sur son épaule, Centre.

- Centre ! Si tu savais combien je me suis inquiété ! J'ai cru que...

- ...Que j'avais été kidnappé et que ça avait provoqué la fin du monde ?

Le blond vénitien hocha la tête. Bretagne s'en alla, les laissant entre eux avant que Lucas ne se transforme définitivement en tomate. Centre, la plus timide des régions avec ses yeux verts d'eau et ses cheveux à mi-chemin entre le roux et le blond. Le moindre regard, contact ou parole le faisait rougir et, de manière générale, il faisait en sorte de disparaître totalement aux yeux des autres régions, n'intervenant que rarement. La seule personne à pouvoir lui parler sans le changer en tube de ketchup sur pattes était Pays de la Loire, l'éternel angoissé aux scénarios catastrophes. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'un beau jour, Pascal s'était fait remarqué qu'ils étaient vingt-six régions au lieu de vingt-sept. Puis il avait remarqué Centre, à qui personne ne faisait attention. Et l'horreur s'était emparé de lui. Et si la timide région tombait en dépression à cause de ça ? Qu'il s'abandonne aux méfaits de l'alcool et de la drogue avant d'ouvrir une maison close ? Evidemment, dans cette maison close il n'engagerait que des prostituées vérolées pour répandre SIDA et MST dans le monde afin de se venger d'avoir été tant ignoré. Il s'était donc mis à le côtoyer et avait découvert quelle adorable personnalité se cachait derrière le masque rouge tomate. Lucas était probablement la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaisse. Sa maison était emplie d'animaux qu'il soignait ou nourrissait et il était toujours le premier à proposer son aide, bien qu'étant une région plutôt démunie du fait d'une économie bancale et d'un tourisme quasi-inexistant.

Finalement, Centre s'était habitué à sa présence et à ses inquiétudes. Une solide amitié s'était même liée entre eux, Pays de la Loire servant de porte-parole pour la timide région.

- J'étais juste parti aux toilettes...

- L'important est que tu ailles bien ! Tu viens manger avec moi ?

- Au restaurant...? demanda Lucas, effrayé à l'idée de manger en public.

Pascal sourit et lui frotta doucement les cheveux.

- Chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, on sait jamais, si un terroriste mal intentionné apprenait que des régions étaient si exposées, il...

- ...Pourrait nous empoisonner et, j'ignore comment mais ton cerveau a dû trouver, ça provoquerait la fin du monde, termina Centre en souriant doucement.

Pays de la Loire acquiesça et les deux régions s'en allèrent en discutant joyeusement. Centre suivit son ami jusqu'à chez lui, rougissant légèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, cet idiot de Pascal. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, même s'il exagérait énormément. Et puis, lui, était toujours avec lui et s'occupait de lui. Evidemment, il n'attendait aucun retour de sentiments, rester avec le blond vénitien lui suffisait.

BLOM !

- Centre !

Perdu dans ses pensées, la petite et timide région n'avait pas calculé qu'ils étaient devant le voiture de Pays de la Loire et était rentré de dans, s'assommant du fait de son crâne fragile. Pascal rentra dans un état de panique extrême, s'imaginant le pire et décida finalement de l'amener chez lui pour le soigner.

Tout en essayant de ne pas imaginer comment et pourquoi ce simple incident pourrait provoquer la fin du monde. Quoique...Si la blessure de Centre était plus grave que ce qu'il croyait ? S'il devenait amnésique et persuadé d'être né pour détruire les humains ? Si...

- Ma tête...se réveilla finalement la timide région.

- Centre, tu vas bien ?!

Le roux-blond hocha doucement la tête en observant son environnement. Visiblement, il était chez Pays de la Loire. Etait-ce son lit dans lequel il était allongé ? Rien que la pensée le fit rougir.

Une fois assuré que son ami allait mieux, Pascal l'invita à manger.

* * *

Nord-Pas-de-Calais faisait tranquillement une crapette avec Corse. Christian se creusait la tête depuis deux bonnes minutes, vérifiant partout qu'il ne loupait rien. Non. C'était bon. Il pouvait poser son quatre de trèfles. Au moment où il posait sa carte, tendu, la table trembla, le faisant sursauter. Quentin venait de brusquement se lever en claquant ses mains sur la table.

- Ah non ! J'ai tout vérifié, y'a rien ! Tu me laisse poser mon foutu quatre de trèfle !

- Non, c'est pas ça ! Je sens qu'il va se passer un truc, Chris'.

Le corse haussa un sourcil.

- Encore ton fameux sixième sens ?

L'albinos hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement, il attrapa son appareil photo et la main de Corse avant de filer jusqu'à sa voiture. Son sixième sens spécial infos bizarres le guidait tout seul.

* * *

- ...Et j'ai cru qu'il allait tomber, provoquant la disparition définitive de mon chat avec lui et...

Centre écoutait d'une oreille distraite les malheurs de son ami, trop occupé à le détailler. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'audacieux, peut-être aurait-il tenté de l'embrasser, de lui avouer ses sentiments. Seulement, il était tout sauf quelqu'un d'audacieux. Il était bien trop timide pour faire une chose pareille...Un instant, il imagina ce que lui aurait conseillé de faire les autres...

"Ben tu lui dis" lui soufflait la voix de Léan, pour une fois d'accord avec celle de Stefan qui lui hurlait "fonce petit ! Fonce !". Plus calme, il entendait Alsace "L'amour est une jolie chose, il ne peut en ressortir que de jolies choses" "Comme Alsace et moi" l'encourageait Lorraine.

Lucas secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces voix. Non, il était bien trop timide !

"Avouer son amour fait moins mal que d'être dépecé vivant" déclara platement la voix sans émotion de Poitou-Charente, poursuivie par celle de Limousin "Il est toujours avec toi, peut-être bien qu'il en pince pour toi !". "Saute-lui dessus !" "Qu'est-ce que tu attends..." continuèrent les voix de Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

Non, non, non et non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas...

"Allez, il est mignon, non ?" le poussa Ile-de-France. "Et c'est pas un de ces connards qu'on croise partout" approuva PACA. "Il ne faut pas reculer devant ses peurs" déclara, impérieuse, la voix d'Haute-Normandie.

Certes, il trouvait Pays de la Loire très attirant et gentil mais...Certes il en était amoureux mais...

"Mais, y'a pas de mais, lances-toi !" lâcha la voix de Rhône-Alpes. "Adviendra ce qui adviendra, tu n'as rien à perdre" enchaînait Auvergne.

Mais...

"La France est le pays de l'amour !" l'acheva France.

Il embrassa Pays de la Loire.

* * *

- On va où, en fait ?

Corse observait la route, se demandant où son ami l'emmenait. Peut-être dans une route sombre, au fond des bois, pour le violer ? Bah, ça ne le dérangerait même pas, tiens ! Bon, ça l'intriguait quand même de savoir. Quand Nord-Pas-de-Calais partait sur un coup de tête, c'était inutile d'essayer de l'arrêter. Et ses intuitions s'étaient toujours vérifiées.

- J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va se passer un truc chez Pays de la Loire...

- Hum, si tu le dis. Toujours fourré avec Centre, celui-là...Tiens, ça me rappelle une vieille rumeur que j'avais entendu sur Centre ! Tu sais qu'il est très timide ? Et bien il paraît que quand sa gêne atteint son paroxysme, par exemple si on le surprend en train de faire un truc gênant, il se métamorphose ! Mais je sais pas en quoi.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais quitta la route des yeux quelques instants pour regarder son ami. Et au vu de l'étincelle de curiosité qui brillait dans les regards du duo, Centre n'allait pas faire de vieux os.

Paix à son âme.

* * *

La surprise passée, Pays de la Loire avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Quoique, peut-être plus "ami", à présent.

A bout de souffle, les deux régions se séparèrent et s'observèrent longuement.

"Vive Francis !" pensa Centre, sans rien en dire. Comme quoi, ce pervers de français servait à quelque chose, de temps en temps.

- Centre, je...Je crois que je t'aime. Et sans que ça provoque la fin du monde.

Lucas fit un sourire timide.

- Moi aussi, Pascal.

* * *

Quentin se gara un peu à l'écart de la maison de Ppays de la Loire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Corse et lui sortirent du véhicule et observèrent de loin le domicile de leur future victime.

- Je vois de la lumière à l'étage.

- On va voir de plus près ?

- Aie !

- Quel enthousiasme ! Tu me répond en japonais, maintenant ?

- non, c'était "Aie, tu m'as écrasé le pied" !

- Oups, désolé, Quentin.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais soupira et ils s'approchèrent de la maison. Coup de chance, la porte était ouverte. Retenant un rire machiavéliques, ils entrèrent.

* * *

Pays de la Loire avait tendrement pris Centre dans ses bras et ils étaient tous deux allongés dans le lit, la timide région surplombant son (petit) ami. Bien vite, leurs vêtements finirent par terre. Lucas rougit au regard de Pascal sur son corps dénudé. Le blond vénitien sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

* * *

Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Corse montaient les escaliers, ombres silencieux habituées à s'introduire dans les maisons des bonnes gens innocents (qui n'avaient rien demandé). Quentin avait allumé son appareil photo au préalable.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Porte. La Porte avec un "P" majuscule car c'était derrière cette Porte que se trouvait le Savoir. Bon, plutôt une info gênante de plus à classer dans leurs Archives sans fin. Mais les informations n'étaient-elles pas la base du savoir, après tout ?

* * *

Centre s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à son futur amant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dans la discrétion la plus totale. Pays de la Loir eet lui tournèrent un même regard ahuri vers Corse et Nord-Pas-De-Calais qui venaient d'ouvrir la-dite porte.

- Ton sixième sens avaient encore raison, Quentin, tu es un génie !

- Un...Un...balbutia Centre, plus gêné que jamais.

Le rouge lui montait progressivement aux joues, atteignant même ses oreilles. Il était tellement rouge que ses cheveux en avaient des reflets carmins.

- Vous...Vous...Je...Mais...Euh...Non !

Personne ne comprit. Il y eut un "PLOF" retentissant et un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce.

Et lorsque la brume retomba, une jolie jeune femmes à mi-chemin entre le roux et le blond, aux magnifiques yeux verts d'eau et à la poitrine généreuse se tenait à la place de Lucas.

* * *

Bretagne : Ben...? Corse ? Nord-Pas-de-Calais ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

Corse (avec un cocard et un bandeau autour du front) : Pays de la Loire est très agressif, mine de rien.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais (avec une foulard autour de la mâchoire) : Ve confirme...

Review ? :3


End file.
